Heart Phrases
by NicoleChan14
Summary: Viñeta 3:¿Por cuánto tiempo pensó Shiro que podía ocultarle la verdad a Rin Okumura? La verdad no puede mantenerse enjaulada por tanto tiempo, la verdad siempre sale a la luz –ese era un viejo refrán ¿no?– siempre escapará, como una bestia indomable. Este conjunto de viñetas participa en el Concurso: Frases que nos mueven, del foro El Portal a Gehenna".
1. Abismo

**Abismo**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Advertencia:** Posible OOC.

* * *

"_Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."_

_-_Friedrich Nietzsche-

* * *

Yukio sabía que tras los profundos azules de su hermano se encontraba un abismo, Rin también lo sabía –muy en el fondo- y ambos temían que ese abismo terminara por dominarlo.

(Porque en el fondo Rin tenía algo demoníaco)

Era el mismo abismo que le nublaba los ojos a Rin cuando perdía el control. Cuando aquel fuego infernal cubría su cuerpo como seda, dominando sus pensamientos y solo podía ver oscuridad. Cuando lastimaba a _todos _sin pensar en lo que hacía. Aquel abismo que lo volvía un demonio.

Rin, aunque no lo aceptara, temía a ese abismo. Porque estaba dentro de él, era parte de él. Y en cualquier momento podía volver a perder el control y lastimar a aquellos que se habían vuelto tan importantes para él. Y no quería volver a sentirse como aquella horrible bestia. Sentirse semejante a aquel _monstruo _que asesinó a su padre.

Él quería dominar aquel abismo.

(Pero el abismo terminaría por destruirlo…)

Él quería controlar su poder, para poder vencer al maldito de Satán de una buena vez. Luchar contra el monstruo. Pero era posible que él mismo se volviera un monstruo, al ser controlado por su propio poder. Pero no debía dejar que aquel temor lo paralizara, no.

Y el abismo crecía.

Yukio también lo había visto, lo había sentido. Al ser controlado aquella vez por Satán. Podía sentir una fuerza que lo carcomía por dentro, hablándole, (yo _odio _a Nii-San) queriendo tomar el control. Y por fin comprendió el infierno que vivía su hermano día a día. Un dolor psicológico inexplicable que nadie, más que ellos, podía entender.

(Porque los Okumura tenían algo demoniaco en el fondo…)

Solo ellos dos…

(…Aunque quisieran ocultarlo)

Lo entendían.

Y ahora Yukio también tenía un abismo. No tan fuerte como el de su hermano, pero si le atormentaba. Ya no sabía que estaba bien o que estaba mal.

(Padre te fallé, no puedo, proteger a Nii-San, no de _él mismo…_)

Cada vez que los zafiros de Rin se encontraban con los orbes calipso de su gemelo, ambos podían ver en el otro un débil reflejo de agonía y desesperación. Y sonreían –una sonrisa quebrada. Aquel abismo lentamente los consumía. Y nadie lo notaba.

O a nadie le importaba.

(Después de todo eran los hijos de Satán…)

Cierto, tal vez en el fondo no les importaba.

(Y nada que hicieran cambiaría eso)

Nada.

Y tal vez ya nada importaba, tal vez debían dejar que su pequeño abismo personal los consumiera. Si, tal vez en el fondo también querían eso. Porque ambos tenían algo demoniaco, no podían negarlo.

Y convertirse en el monstruo contra el que querían luchar.

(Entonces _quemaré todo_)

Los dos (Yo _odio _a Nii-San…) tenían aquel abismo (Pero me _odio _más a _mí_) del que no podían escapar.

(Pues yo me _odio también _Yukio)

Aunque tal vez tampoco querían.

(Veamos _arder _al mundo)

(Sí, sí, eso es _bueno_)

Se dejarían consumir por aquel abismo que al final, no era más que ellos mismos.

Sus crecientes lados demoniacos.

* * *

**Hola a todos, como ven este fanfic va a ser parte del concurso del foro: El Portal a Gehenna, con el que se busca hacer crecer al fandom en español de Ao no Exorcist.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder encontrar alguna otra frase que me inspire. Nos vemos.**


	2. Intentar

**Intentar**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Advertencia:** Posible OOC.

* * *

"_No. No lo intentes. Hazlo, o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes."_

_-Star Wars-_

* * *

No se contuvo. No pudo hacerlo. Lo _intentó_ pero no pudo. Cuando vio como Shiemi era rodeada por aquellos demonios de alquitrán se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse parado y usó sus llamas casi sin darse cuenta. Rodeando a su querida amiga con aquel fuego azul. Solo quería ayudarla, protegerla. Avanzó hacia ella hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomaba con brusquedad del hombro. Era Suguro, y lucía molesto. Demasiado.

Rin no comprendía porque estaba tan molesto si el mismo le había ayudado con la Kurikara. Y Suguro empezó a gritarle, que sus llamas eran peligrosas y que su padre, el hermano de Shima y la familia de Konekomaru habían muerto por culpa de esas llamas. Y le había dicho que si lastimaba a alguien cercano iba a matarlo. Si no podía controlarse.

Controlarse, lo estaba intentando, sin duda que lo intentaba. Con ese estúpido entrenamiento con velas de Shura, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo pero no podía. Su temor de lastimarlos lo dominaba. Tenia que hacerlo, por una parte si no lo lograba el Vaticano iba a decidir ejecutarlo y ya no contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos. Todo por culpa de esas malditas llamas y del que no pudiera controlarse a si mismo.

Nuevamente intentó encender las velas, fallando. ¿De que servía todo eso? Lo intentaba una y otra vez y no lo lograba. No lo lograba. Lo estaba intentando, intentaba controlar sus llamas. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer si no lo lograba?

_Lo intentaba_. Podía sentir como esas palabras hacían que su corazón se apretara lentamente, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar por la frustración y la rabia que lo embargaba. _Lo intentaba_. ¿Qué valor tendrían para sus amigos, para Yukio, para el Vaticano y para si mismo esas palabras? _Lo intentaba_, ¿esa era la excusa que iba a dar cuando fallara la prueba de certificación de Exorcistas? ¿Cuándo estuviera frente al Vaticano justo antes de morir iba a decir "lo siento, lo intenté, en verdad lo intenté"? ¿Acaso esas palabras valían tanto que al solo escucharlas el Vaticano iba a dejarlo vivir, para que el siguiera intentando?

Forzó una pequeña risa. Dándose cuenta, de que no valía nada intentarlo si iba a fallar. No, no lo valía. Solo sería tiempo y sufrimientos desperdiciados. Y él no iba a intentarlo si no servía. No iba a intentar pasar el examen, ni controlar sus llamas.

_Él no lo intentaría._

Él iba a hacerlo. Porque había una gran diferencia. La sola palabra intentar estaba llena de vanas escusas. Él lo haría. Él _iba _a pasar el examen, él _iba _poder controlar sus llamas, él _iba _ha convertirse en un exorcista –en un paladín como su padre–. Y él _iba _a vencer a Satán. Esas eran sus metas, sus objetivos, sus razones para vivir y enfrentarse a la decisión del Vaticano.

Si, él lo _haría_. Una sonrisa determinada se dibujo en sus labios, una sonrisa que pensó haber olvidado. Mientras miraba fijamente aquellas pequeñas velas. Con sus metas fijas en la mente y también la idea de que en esos momentos sus amigos, quienes finalmente habían vuelto a confiar en él, estaban en problemas con ese tipo enmascarado. Él iba a salvarlos.

_Él iba a hacerlo_.

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores. Vaya pues hace mas de un mes que no actualizó esto, en realidad hace ya un tiempo que no he escrito nada. Pero es lo que se saca en una época con problemas familiares y de adolescentes. Además de la inspiración que se va y llega cuando le da la gana, y ninguna frase me inspiraba hasta que encontré esta de la película de Star Wars (las cuales no me gustan mucho irónicamente) y aun así no he podido escribir más que esto. Honestamente no estoy muy satisfecha con este capitulo, pero espero que ha ustedes les haya gustado y a la comunidad del foro: "El portal a Gehenna". **

**Gracias a los comentarios de ZaryG** (Me alegra mucho en verdad que te gusten mis fanfics de Ao no Exorcist, y claro que tengo varias ideas en mente,lo que cuesta es desarrollarlas XD)**,** **FicKer001 **(Gracias por tu comentario, no sabía si la viñeta anterior me había quedado demasiado corta u.u Espero que también te haya gustado esta)**, kona kana lee **(Bueno creo que me quedó un poco confuso por el estilo de narración, pero si básicamente lo que había entre paréntesis eran los pensamientos o diálogos de los Okumura. No he visto D Grey Man aun, pero lo encuentro bastante interesante espero poder verlo pronto. En fin espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^^)** y angel-Utau **(Bueno espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, que tengas un buen día)**. Y por los Followers de FicKer001 y angel-Utau.**

**Bueno, esperaré sus comentarios y hasta la próxima. Un abrazo y que tengan un buen día.**


	3. Verdad

**Verdad**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Advertencia:** Posible OOC.

* * *

"_La verdad es tan poderosa como un animal salvaje e, igual que este, no puede permanecer enjaulada"_

_-Veronica Roth; trilogía Divergente del manifiesto de Verdad-_

* * *

¿Por cuánto tiempo pensó Shiro que podía ocultarle la verdad a Rin Okumura? ¿Ocultarle la verdad sobre su "padre" y su sangre de demonio? ¿Acaso pensaba que podría pasar toda su vida sin que su hijo lo descubriera o desarrollase sus llamas? ¿Qué él crecería como un joven "normal"?

Él en verdad esperaba que eso fuera posible, que nada ocurriera que pudiera hacer que Rin lo descubriera todo. Pero tenía que ser realista, no podía ocultárselo por siempre. Algún día las llamas surgirían –más pronto de lo que él querría– y no habría otra salida más que decírselo. Porque la verdad no puede mantenerse enjaulada por _tanto tiempo, _la verdad siempre sale a la luz –ese era un viejo refrán ¿no?– siempre escapará, como una bestia indomable.

Él los había criado desde pequeños, y los quería tanto. Pese a todos los prejuicios que la gente tenía hacía Rin, llamándolo demonio, monstruo o de otras formas horribles. Y Shiro sabía en el fondo que de una forma tenían razón, pero, cuando veía los ojos azules y brillantes de Rin, cuando lo cargaba en su espalda recitando palabras de consuelo o lo abrazaba ignorando el dolor que sus golpes le provocaban, pensaba que no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, porque Rin lo necesitaba y no quería abandonarlo por nada del mundo ante las garras de aquel demonio.

Por eso no quería contarle, porque sabía que al hacerlo nada volvería a ser como antes, y aquellas frases de consuelo terminarían convirtiéndose en crueles mentiras en comparación a la dura verdad.

Temía como fuera a reaccionar, que ocurriría después de decírselo. ¿Satán aparecería? Era lo más probable. ¿Se llevaría a Rin? Lo intentaría, pero él no se lo permitiría, aunque tuviera que morir, lo cual muy probablemente pasaría. No dejaría que se llevara a su hijo. Y que lo utilizara como lo planeaba. Porque Rin no era una herramienta.

Rin era un niño humano. Y si Shiro tuviera que hacer todo de nuevo, haría exactamente las mismas cosas.

* * *

**Buenas tardes a todos. Espero que les haya gustado este drabble de una frase sacada de una trilogía que me leí hace poco, que termino saliendome bastante corto. En fin. Quisiera agradecer los reviews de angel-Utau (**si verdad, yo tampoco he visto esas películas pero creo que la frase es muy bonita, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado**) ShirayGaunt (**si a un foro en español creado aquí en . Gracias y espero que te haya gustado este también**)**

**Esperare vuestros comentarios, un abrazo y que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
